


no v-live

by moonjaeh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and kun third wheeled, bye, flustered jaehyun, inspired by that one vlive where jaewoo couldnt keep their hands off eachother, lowkey fluffy?? ? ??, no smut boi s, really really short ; ;, shy jaehyun, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjaeh/pseuds/moonjaeh
Summary: jaehyun suggests that jungwoo, kun and himself have another v-livekun refuses





	no v-live

“Should we do a v-live?” Jaehyun asks from across the room. 

Kun almost drops his phone onto the table in shock. 

“No,” He laughs, but not out of amusement, almost hysterically. “Not again.”

“Why?” Jungwoo asks softly in confusion. “It’s been a while.” 

Kun mentally stops himself from possibly ending the two boys with his bare hands. He shakes his head and stands up, putting his phone in his pocket.

“You guys are too… Too… Too horny for each other. No v-live.” Kun says and with that he leaves the practice room. 

Jungwoo stares off into the distance where Kun had just been, his mouth open in slight shock. Jaehyun remains in his seat, not really looking anywhere as his ears burn red. 

“We are so not horny for each other! How could that rat say that?” Jungwoo bursts, not showing any sign of embarrassment unlike the older.

“Don’t call hyung a rat Woo…” Jaehyun mutters.

Jaehyun scratches at his neck in the silence, afraid the red will disappear from his ears and onto his face, making it painfully obvious. 

“Oh? Jaehyunie hyung! Your ears are all red. Are you sick?”

Uh oh. 

Jungwoo gets up from his seat and joins Jaehyun on the couch. Jaehyun prays that he keeps his initial distance, the other end of the furniture, but of course God is against him and his gay ways and Jungwoo shuffles towards Jaehyun. Jungwoo lifts his hand and spreads his slender and cold fingers against Jaehyun’s forehead, furrowing his brows in concentration. Jaehyun looks at him, taking in every cute part of his face and can’t decide whether to hate or thank Kun for his stupid comment.

Jungwoo hums. “You’re warm hyung. Are you feeling okay?” 

Jungwoo removes his hand and looks at the elder with concern written all over his face. Jaehyun gulps and nods his head, not trusting his voice to say yes.  
He normally isn’t this flustered he swears, but the fact that Kun noticed the way they act has him thinking about it too. Jaehyun avoids Jungwoo’s worried stares.

“I feel fine,” He clears his throat. “So…”

Jungwoo laughs and pushes Jaehyun’s shoulder softly. 

“Hyung, you’re being weird. Is it because of what Kun Hyung said?” Jungwoo asks. 

Jaehyun’s heart beat may have just stopped. The air is heavy, and the room is silent, he feels like he can hear his own heartbeat. Jaehyun searches his mind for an answer. It’s not that he’s… horny… for Jungwoo… all of the time at least. It’s just, Jungwoo has something about him. So captivating and loving that Jaehyun can’t help but want more. Jaehyun likes him. 

“Hyung? Are you listening?” 

Jaehyun comes back down to earth and notices Jungwoo waving his hand in front of him, trying to gain his attention again. Jaehyun looks at the other boy, a frown on Jungwoo’s face.

“Sorry.” Jungwoo mumbles. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… It was just a joke.” Jungwoo says, his eyes now leaving Jaehyun’s face and settles for looking somewhere on the ground. 

Jaehyun begins to say something, anything, just to wipe the frown off of his face, but Jungwoo is already moving, getting up from the seat.

“I think I might go for a walk. I hope you fe-“ 

Anything, to wipe the frown off his face, even if that means pulling Jungwoo into his lap and pressing his lips to his. The sweet taste of iced tea from Jungwoo’s plump lips making its way into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jungwoo hums in delight, Jaehyun feeling the way he smiles against his lips. They pull away, smiling at each other. 

“I think I know why your ears are red now,” Jungwoo says and Jaehyun laughs. 

Jungwoo smirks, “I knew you were so horny for me,” He jokes.

Jaehyun’s jaw drops as he slaps Jungwoo’s arm. “I am not!”

But Jungwoo just winks and goes in for another kiss, this time longer and deeper than before, Jaehyun’s hands wandering up the others back. Jungwoo rests his hands on Jaehyun’s neck, occasionally running his fingers through the soft lilac hair. Jaehyun moans in response and he can feel the smirk on the others face.

That’s when the practice room opens again and a very disturbed Kun shouts; 

“Please tell me you’re not doing a v-live!”

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO !! i hope you enjoyed my little jaewoo story 
> 
> nct are my ults and i'm happy to finally upload an nct fic
> 
> i havent proof read yet so if there are any mistakes pls ignore for now


End file.
